The Pharaoh Returns
by QueenTea
Summary: It's a beginning of the future for the group and on top of it all Atem has decided to return. Would Atem go to New York to get Tea? How would Atem and Yugi's relationship be that he is back? How will the group react on his return? what does the future hold in store for Atem? (the only thing we changed is the name's of Yugi's parents basically this is our rp story)
1. Intro

~Introduction~

This is a theory that our RP group came up with of how Atem would return and how everyone would react and if their lives would change. Would Tea chose to be a ballerina in New York? what will happen between Mai and Joey? Would Yugi hook up with Rebecca Hawkins? Would Atem go to New York to watch and support Tea's dancing? Let's see and what you think shall we?

~Now the story preview begins~

Atem walked into the light and looked around he was back in Ancient Egypt he smiled realizing that he was back, but started to be depressed he really didn't want to leaving a boy he loved as a son and he found a love interest and is missing her now too. He walked back threw the door way from the main balcony of his place and began walking the halls he stopped at a chamber that was set up for a Queen.

"Tea." He whispered under his breath lightly placing his hand around the edge of the curtain of the door way.

He walked off and bumped into a man tall slender jaw length black hair and brown eyes as he looked up he noticed it was his good friend Mahad who is known as The Dark Magian, he smiled and hugged his to see that he was now ok. Mahad hugged him back as he heard the pharaoh crying for the first time.

"My friend i know you are sad please tell me what ills you?" Asked Mahad.

"I am such an idiot Mahad, I left the love of my life and a boy that I love as a son and i feel depressed with out them." Said Atem as he quickly dried his lavender eyes.

Mahad smiled at Atem. "my dear friend, I have been studying and learning time spells what if placed a protection bubble around Cairon and start having the world out their go to the time you want to be?"

Atem looked concerned. "you sure you have enough strength for that Mahad?"

"Yes Pharaoh, once i start it once you fell a pull or a strong pressure and say stop it will stop." Said Mahad.

Atem smiled "Do it please."

Mahad nods. "tell me what year to go to."

Atem took a deep breath. "2017?"

Mahad nodded "You can rest if you wish it will take 3 hours your majesty."

Atem nodded "Yes I will do that, thank you Mahad." He went to his chambers she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: The Return~

when the 3 hours has past Atem awoke with a loud sound giving his bed a miner shake but strong enough to wake him. As he got up he looked around his chambers somethings had changed but not much, on his dresser things were laid out his Leather collar was on the right of his cologne next to his hair brush to the left was his leather wrist cuffs in front was a black leather wallet which was next to his iPhone 7 he picked it up his wallet and looked inside there was a driver's license, 1 bank card and 4 different credit card a Chase Bank card, a Golden Express card, a Golden Capital One card, a Golden Visa and a Golden Master Card thanks to the money he inherited from his parents he didn't have to worry about money. He looked where his wallet was and saw a passport he looked in it.

Name: Atem Nile Motou

Age: 22

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 165

Race: Egyptian

"At least that is right." He spoke to him self.

He walked over to his wardrobe hanging up was 7 black trade mark shirts, 2 black button shirts, 2 snug fitting blue jeans, 7 black trade mark leather pants 2 pairs of trade mark leather boots, and 2 pairs of sneakers on the left side. On the right side are 6 pairs of golden sandals, a pair was by his bed, 3 of 4 Pharaoh Tunics was hanging next to 3 wraps, on the shelf on top was a soft pillow for his headdress that he is wearing and a golden box for his golden accessories that he was also wearing.

He grabbed his trade mark shirt, pants, and boots, laid them on his bed went to his dresser and opened the top drawer pulled out a pair of 100% silk boxers and white socks, he got dressed took off his golden arm bands, golden wrist cuffs, golden earrings and golden ear cuffs and 8 golden rings and putts them in the box he pulled one out and closed it and then putts it back on the shelf in his wardrobe he then places his headdress on the golden soft pillow and closes the right side. He grabbed a suitcase from on top of the wardrobe and backed for 7 days, placed the ring in his pocked putts on his leather accessories then placed his wallet and passport on his bed with his cologne, hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and dental flaws and one change of cloths just in case his suitcase gets lost he grabs a duffle bag and pack the things on his bed in it. He then went to look for his dog's puppies as usual they were playing in the thrown room he picked up a male and looked at his male dog.

"Don't worry Prince you'll see him again there is a boy who will give him a good home, that I will promise OK boy?" He smiled the puppy Wagged his tail as Atem walked off and placed him in the cloth pet carrier.

He grabbed his bags and the pet carrier and went out to his new limo driver. The driver waited for the Pharaoh to get into the backseat he gave Atem the pet carrier and shut the door placed the Pharaoh's bags into the trunk. While Atem read the license on the dash board it reads Seth Williamson, he was wondering if he was related to Yugi's doctor who was from America.

when he heard the trunk closed, Seth got into the driver side buckled up and looked at the Pharaoh. "Where to your Majesty?"

Atem looked up from his phone "The airport please Seth, and do you have a brother in Japan?"

Seth looked at the rear view mirror. "Yes I do Your Majesty, he is a family doctor in Tokyo why do you ask sire?"

Atem smiled at Seth's question "he is my so... my friend's doctor."

Seth smiled. "you have any kids sire?"

"No I don't." said Atem

Seth smiled. "I took in a one year old and raised him for the past 4 years he was my best friend's boy but he got sick from cancer poor guy he lost his wife at childbirth and lost his life to cancer on his death bed I promised him I'd raise his son father hood is a wonderful thing taking in a kid under your wing him teaching him what you know learning what he knows protecting him doing all you can to protect him it's just a wonderful thing you know?"

Atem's lavender eyes went wide he realized he is a father now too and now he was more excited to see Yugi again. "If father hood is like that, then yes I have a son too."

Once he arrived at the Airport he went to the the ticket desk and waited in line after the lady in front of him was done we walked up and smiled.

"Hello how is your day ma'am?" Atem asked her.

She was about Tea's height 5' 7" as a smiled slowly appeared on her face. "Very well thank you for asking how can I help on this fine evening?"

"One ticket to Tokyo, Japan Please, two carry-on and one under cargo." Said Atem

"Yes sir Passport and ID please?" She asked in a heart warming tone.

He handed his passport and ID to her she typed in the information and looked at him.

"We have on opening in first class Mr. Motou is that alright?" She pleasantly asked him.

"Yes that is fine thank you." He smiled

As she handed him back his passport and ID and handed him, his ticket as she speak and smiles. "Here is your ticket and you're in luck your gate is right over there gate number 1 and it leaves in five minutes, please have a nice flight."

"I am sure I will and thank you." He said she nodded to say you're welcome.

He got on his plain put the pet carrier on his seat and put the duffle bag in the over head compartment picked up the carrier sat down and placed it between his feet. Once he sat down he then buckled his seat belt and looked out his window he was wondering how would everyone will reacted to his return.

After the 14 hour and 25 minute flight he woke up from his nap. What he did not know is as his plain was landing Tea's plain was leaving the gate to the run way to take off. Once his was at the cat walk he stretched picked up the pet carrier and grabbed his duffle bag from the over head compartment as he was doing this Tea's plain has just left the runway and is on a 14 hour and 1 minute flight to America. When got off the cat walk he saw a boy that is now 5' 7" that looked like him but without the extra blond in his spiked hair name Yugi and with him there was a boy at the same height with white hair name Bakura a bout that is 5' 9" with shaggy dirty Blond hair named Joey and and boy at the same height as Joey with brown hair named Tristan. Joey smiled as he looked behind Yugi, Atem took a deep breath hold in his tears as Joey spun Yugi around Atem looked at him. Yugi cried and hugged Atem.

As Atem hugged him, he did what any father figure did he kissed Yugi's temple and said "Oh my baby boy it's OK I got you and I will never leave you again I promise."

When they stopped crying Joey and Tristan joined the hug. After the hug broke apart Atem smiled and handed Yugi a pet carrier. Yugi took it say by baggage claim Atem grabbed his suit case went back to Yugi and smiled. "Well are you going to open it Yugi? It is for you."

Yugi opened it "A Pharaoh hound thanks dad I mean Pharaoh."

After Yugi corrected himself Atem smiled and said kneeling down and looked up at Yugi while he sat. "Yugi that is one thing I'd like to talk to you about with our bond the way it was a new found friend of mine made me realized that I been taking care of you like a father would so I been thinking if you wish you can call me dad if you are comfortable with it."

Yugi looked at him with happy tears back in his eyes. "Are you sure you are OK with this Pharaoh? I mean you are not that much older then me."

Atem did a heart felt fatherly laugh."Oh my dear Yugi I am 5,022 years old no even close." He hugged his son as he laughed. Then a thought struck him. "Yugi what are you boys doing here anyways?"

Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled. "Dad, tea is on her way to New York she got into the ballet school if she gets in the top 3 spots she gets to perform in a ballet play she could get her dream off on a good start."

Atem was sad that he missed Tea and he was also happy that she is following her dream even tho his heart was not complete yet he new it will be with his new son by his side he knows he'll see Tea again she just needs to give Yugi an updated status when she is free.

Yugi looked at him. "So where are you staying?"

Atem thought for a moment "I...I didn't think that far ahead."

Yugi had a huge smile appear on his face. "This works out I and a feeling you'd be back. OK Kaiba knew you'd be back so grandpa and I fixed up one of the guest rooms for you. You can stay with us dad."

Atem smiled as he walked out of the airport he was curious on what his father hood would be about he was excited and scared at the same time. He was also curious what this Immortal life has in store from him.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Fatherhood~

When Atem got to the Game Shop with Yugi, he began to wonder in deep curiosity thought of how Solomon was going to react of seeing him or if he will feel welcomed. Solomon heard the bell on the shop door ring he knew Yugi was home he knew Yugi might be hungry he pulled the menu to order take out he didn't feel like cooking.

"Grandpa?" A voice called you Solomon knew that voice.

"I am in the kitchen Yugi; I am ordering out what would you like?" Asked Grandpa.

"You might want to order three meals grandpa." Yugi said coming in with Atem and his new puppy.

"Three?" He asked as he looked up.

As soon as he saw Atem he kneels with is right knee up and bowed his head.

Atem smiled and walked over to him. "You don't need to be kneeling Solomon I already classified you as family."

"You have?" He asked he was curious about Atem's statement.

"Yes from the moment you almost fell off the bridge and I caught you I thought you were an amazing father to come into my temple to get an outstanding gift for your child. I had no idea it was for Yugi." Atem smiled.

"So that was you all those year ago? Also thank you for saving my life and to repay you for that and protecting my grandson last time your here if you feel comfortable about it I don't mind if you call me dad, it's just a thought to think about." He smiled as he finished.

Atem looked at him and smiled. "It would be nice to have a father again thank you Solomon I think I will take you up on that offer Dad."

They both smiled Atem felt a little bit better but he was still wanting to be with his Tea. Yugi helped Atem to get settled in his room, Yugi opened the door to the Room across the hall from his there was a Golden Canape bed with a golden quilt one it with gold silk sheet's and pillows with white and pink lilies on it with a long golden dresser with a mirror attached to it on each side of the king size bed were two golden night stand with a touch lamp on it with a gold base and the glass had hieroglyphics on them on the dresser was miniature statues of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses.

Atem smiled. "Thank you for doing this Yugi, I feel less home sick now."

"I know that is not what is really bothering you. You been quite the whole ride home you know you, I know you more then you know yourself like you know me more then I know myself." Said Yugi as he frowned.

Atem smiled. "Your right Yugi I'm sorry I was hoping to see Tea and Give her this." He said pulling a gold ring out.

"if we would have known your back I am sure she would have stayed; Dad did you know when you left she wanted to go with you but Joey pulled her back. You're not planning on leaving again are you?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi I am here to stay." Atem assured him

"What about Egypt?" Yugi looked at Atem as he helped him unpack. "Dad what is it like to be in love?"

Atem looked at him. "Oh um Yugi not even a full day as a dad and this pops up?"

"Yup get use to it because I have more questions Pharaoh." Yugi smirking trying to hold his laughter in see Atem cringe on raising an 18 year old.

After dinner Atem looked in their bathroom it was set up for the elderly safe on everything he started to worry about Solomon and having a hard time see how up set Yugi will be if he lost his grandpa he picked his phone and called Mahad.

Mana picked up the phone "hello?"

"Mana is Mahad around?" Ask Atem.

"He is out walking Prince." Mana said as she hears Prince coming in. "Oh hold. Mahad the Pharaoh is on the phone."

Mahad picked up the phone. "Pharaoh?"

"Mahad how can I keep Yugi's grandpa from dying?" Atem asked.

"To make anyone you care about to live long like you, you'll have to kiss them or bed them." Mahad answered.

"Oh that is good to know like family kisses. Yugi told me about them. Thanks Mahad." Said Atem.

"Any time Pharaoh." Said Mahad.

After his very first shower he dried off he wrapped his towel on the counter there was a pair of black silk pajamas with a note on it.

"Dad, it didn't look you had any pajamas so I gave you a pair of mine for tonight we'll go shopping for you tomorrow I hope they fit ~love Yugi~ such a sweet boy." He smiled.

He puts the pajamas on and heard a knocked on the bathroom door he opened it Yugi was standing there.

"You look good in silk." Said Yugi smiling.

"It was different I'm use to servants bathing me it will take time to get use to." Said Atem.

"feel better?" Yugi asked

"Yea actually I do why?" Asked Atem

"Good." Said Yugi as he gave Atem an angry look. Atem was confused. "You left me."

"I am sorry Yugi." Said Atem hugging Yugi.

"Can you tuck me in Pharaoh?" Asked Yugi.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked.

"It will be good practice when you have kids with Tea." Yugi said smiled.

"Yugi?!" Atem scolded him a little. "Yes I will want kids but I don't want to be like my dad, I am not use to showing love."

"Sound like you're scared dad." Yugi knew how Atem felt now that their bond is back he can feel Atem's love for Tea it was so strong, that he could tell Atem must have missed her very much.

"Dad, if you missed her that much when she calls I will let you talk to her for now she would like for you to sleep." Yugi said as he climbed into bed and laid down.

"Yugi, did your dad ever come to see you when you grew up?" Atem asked When he covered Yugi up.

Yugi's lavender eyes filled up with tears. "Not since I was three. Mom and him always fought she tries to make it on my birthday and Holidays. She says 'a singer's life is always busy but it's doesn't mean I don't love you' I know she loves me she sends me bears from different countries I just got this one yesterday." He said showing Atem his Pharaoh Bear from Egypt.

"Why bears Yugi?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Mom calls me her lucky Yugi bear." Yugi said smiling and then his smile went away "Dad call me the kid or just kid." Yugi hid his face and started to cry in his Pillow. Atem could feel Yugi's broken heart Atem pulled Yugi into a hug and looked at the door seeing Solomon there.

"Yugi was always sick premature kids don't have very strong immune system when Angel was on tour Sam would do and go anything or anywhere to avoid Yugi I was always taking care of him?" He said seeing Yugi in tears.

A female voice bounced up the stairs. "I'm home."

Yugi pulled back and tries to hear the voice again.

"Is anyone up?" said the female voice.

Yugi got up and ran down stairs "MOMMY!"

The famous singer of all ages Angel Wing hugged her son. "oh there is my Yugi bear. Wait a minute you can be my son he didn't hit his growth spurt yet." She teased him.

"Mom." He said smiling

"Have you been crying again Peanut?" She saw his puffy eyes "Let's go splash cold water on your face ok?"

She picks up the shopping bag buy her leg and walked Yugi upstairs as he carried her luggage. She bumped into Atem as he came out of Yugi's room.

"Oh sorry." Angel blushed

"Mom this is Atem the fatherly friend I told you about." Yugi reminded her.

"Oh nice to meet you Atem I'm Angel." She shakes his hand.

"Hello Angel." He said with an Egyptian accent.

"You're from Egypt Aren't you?" She asked him.

"Mom, he's the Pharaoh of Egypt." Said Yugi. Angel was about to pay her respects to Atem, but he stopped her.

"Please you don't have to only if we're in Egypt it would be different but you don't have too kneel here." He said smiling.

"Oh alright Atem." She said smiled as she saw Yugi yawns.

"Yugi it's late off to bed ok." Said Atem as Angel saw this she smiled. She knew that Atem would be there for him not matter what. Yugi fell asleep Atem left the door cracked open.

"Thank you Atem." She said.

"For what?" He asked in confused tone.

"For being there for him. He needs a father who won't leave him when he is sick or force him to do sports." Angel smiled "He's a sweet boy and I hate seeing him hurt. That is why I am taking a sabbatical and spin time with Yugi."

"I am glade he has a mom he can count on." Said Atem

"Thank you Atem that means a lot to me and I try my best." Said Angel.

"You look tired." He said.

"I am 3 weekends in a row in 3 different countries France, Italy, and Greece." She yawns Atem saw she started passed out he caught her and carried her to the 4th room and laid her down and felt her forehead. She had a slight fever he covered her. For the night he let her rest and went to his own room and went to bed as thought raced through his mind as he folds his arms behind his head wondering if Tea would say yes to his proposal, and wondering if Fatherhood is for him, taking care of a teenager is one thing but a baby that was an entirely different subject. What if he is not cut out for it? What if he loses his temper with the baby? Is he really ready for Fatherhood? He will never know unless he tries, but for now that is tomorrows worries he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
